The invention relates to a laying aid for laying ready-made parquet flooring and laminate, a type of ready-made parquet of a smaller size, produced from plastic and not from wood-like materials, like ready-made parquet.
The length of these parquet panels is 1 to 3 m.
During laying it is important for the first three rows or panels to be laid exactly and not to have any spacing whatsoever between them, they must be clamped together with considerable force so that inaccuracies (warping), damage and the glue necessary for connecting them and coated inbetween can be bridged.
The do-it-yourselfer, in particular, who is laying his floor himself, does not necessarily keep to the rule of three rows and should possibly be able to clamp other, in particular, greater lengths as well.
Clamping should be done gently and with a tool for both types of floor paneling.
Clamping tools are known which are suitable for clamping these first three rows, cf. in this respect the embodiment filed under German patent application P 44 04 310.4, the disadvantage of which is, however, that it is too expensive for the do-it-yourselfer to buy, especially since one tool is required for approximately each meter of laying width.